Inside out and upside down a Templars story or The Templar
by The mace v.s The sheild
Summary: A Templar by the name of Baulder Encounters the horror known as the slender man and in a violent confrontation he gets cast of into the world of My Little Pony as well a pony... HIE self insert.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and gloomy night at the Vatican.

My fellow templar had all turned in for the night but some thing did not feel right… I heard whispering… at first I thought it was the pope but when I checked his chambers he was sound asleep. Worried that some one had broken in I readied my blade and patrolled the halls searching for the possible intruder. Around midnight I heard a piercing scream. I immediately rushed to its point of origin I was met with a horrifying sight… the room was covered in an even coat of blood but there was no body. Immediately I went to rouse my brothers but I heard the floor creak behind me I whipped around to face what ever had caused the floor to creak with my sword drawn and my shield up but nothing was there… shortly after sheathing my blade and stowing my shield the floor creaked behind me again and again I turned ready to fight and again nothing was there… sheathing my blade and stowing my shield for a second time I continued down the hall until I heard that same damned creak whipping about I drew my sword and there it stood its face… it had none… its body was constantly shifting until it was a reflection of my self… then it struck…a violent conflict ensued blow after blow the creature battered my defense until it shattered. I swung with my broad sword in an attempt to drive the beast off but that only seemed to anger it as it struck again this time with many black tendrils I managed to hack off one or two but as soon as the first hit the world went dark and I felt as if I where falling through the air.

A/N: ok this is my first mlp story attempt so please no flames or I will use them to burn parasprites.


	2. Chapter 2

_In Side out And Upside down A Templar's Tale Or The Templar_

I awoke in a forest my last memory before arriving here was the sensation of falling through the air...as I stood something felt different despite the much welcome change in scenery...if you count waking up in a dark forest surrounded by strange blue glowing flowers to be a welcome change but another thing I noticed was that I was shorter and when I tried to move my fingers I found that I couldn't and upon this fact I set out in search of a puddle or a calm stream as to look at my reflection and now I wish I had not for when I found a small stream and looked down I recoiled in shock after resting for a few moments to recover from the scare I went back to look at my reflection again and to my sorrow I had been transformed into an equine of some sort my fur was stark white and my mane was blood red with small white crosses running down it also upon further inspection I saw that I was still in my chain-mail and robes but the holy cross that was on my chest was nonexistent having been replaced by the white fabric the robe was made of but after quickly looking the robe over I saw that the cross had been flipped so that it was on my back as well as my sword and shield which still bore the battle scars from the night before...my mind wandered to back to the creature from last night... did I kill it?... Did it kill me?... If so then I should be at the gates of heaven not here...but why am I here?... why am I not in heaven?...I know that this isn't hell...was I reborn or is this the real...NO! Such thoughts are heresy!... I may not know where I am or what I am for the most part other than the fact that I'm an equine of some sort also I must get back to my brothers before that creature does...

(Slender Manes POV)_

I ran I don't know why I ran but I did... The pony that fell from the sky scared me... He was wearing strange cloths...and the symbol on his clothing and mane made me feel sick...but thats no what worried me what worried me was the fact that he had a blade with the same symbol I feel as if it could bring me and my sister great harm... many ponies think I follow them because I'm going to kill them... but really I just get lonely... but this time this one must die... yes he must die before he finds her... he must die before he finds and kills my sister.. yes he's here to kill us... thats the only reason for him to be here... . ... I must protect my sister I don't want to be alone again... I don't want to kill him but I have no choice... he is to dangerous to even consider the fact that he may be lost...but I also feel as if I have met this pony before... and tried to kill him yet failed...NO! I must focus I must keep him away from here I must not let him find her I must not let him kill her... yes the only solution . .

A/N: I apologize for the short chapters but I'm only one person with very little time to write if I had more time I would most definitely write more but I don't. Any way I wont be posting in a while due to school work and the holidays and one last thing before I sign out. Happy Holidays!


End file.
